Various conditions exist that may inhibit an individual from moving their foot or ankle in a normal way. Such orthopaedic conditions may be congenital conditions or may be caused as a result of injury or misuse of the foot or ankle.
It is known to treat orthopaedic conditions of the foot and/or ankle by using suitable orthotic supports in the form of orthotic socks or stockings. Such orthotic supports are designed to relieve and/or correct the particular orthopaedic problem by various means including, both separately and in combination, the inhibition of movement of the ankle or foot in certain directions and the active assistance of movement of the ankle or foot in certain directions.
FIG. 1 illustrates a type of orthotic sock or stocking 10 for increasing dorsiflexion of a wearer's foot. Such a sock may be used to treat conditions that inhibit an individual from lifting the toe end of their foot towards their shin when walking. The sock is made of an elastomeric fabric 20 and is contoured to fit the foot, heel, ankle and calf. The sock is open at the toe-end 30. A shin portion 40 and an upper foot portion 50 of the sock comprise additional pre-stressed panels 60, 70 that act to inhibit motion of the foot portion away from the shin portion and act to provide an upward lifting of the foot portion of the sock towards the shin portion.
The sock of FIG. 1, while effective, may have a number of drawbacks for the wearer. The elastic material of the sock provides a tight fit and, thus, may be difficult for a wearer to put on. The problem of donning the sock is increased for wearers that have restricted use of, or control of, their hands, for example stroke victims. Furthermore, it may be difficult to locate the sock in the optimum position for supporting the foot and the effect of the pre-stressed panels may be diminished by frictional interaction between the sock and the leg.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved orthotic support.